Ramblings
by How-I-Became-The-Sea
Summary: An entirely pointless string of oneshots that have almost nothing to do with each other. Kaldur/Tula, Superboy/M'gann, Wally/Artemis, Robin/Zatanna. Rated T for possible T-ratedness later.
1. Spitfire Moments 1

**Okay, first of all: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! **

**Secondly, this oneshot series can't accurately be called a series, because most of them will have nothing to do with one another. They will be from different characters' perspectives, and the character whose POV it is in will be in the chapter title. I will have some oneshot series; namely, Spitfire Moments, Robin/Zatanna moments, and maybe Kaldur/Tula moments too.**

**I AM TAKING REQUESTS. First come, first serve.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>This mission will require an extreme amount of stealth.<em>

Wally West jumped several feet into the air, and whirled around to face his attacker before realizing that no one was there. _Oh…. Robin? How did you get in my head?_

_Duh, M'gann._

_And _why_ are you in my head?_

_What, do you think I'd pass up on seeing you ask her out?_

_If by "out" you mean the gym, then you have a pretty lame idea of a date._

Wally was standing in the hallway next to Artemis's door, simultaneously trying to think of a way to ask the girl to train with him and getting ready to run in case the archer happened to be in a bad mood.

_Dating, training, kicking each other's butts, it's all the same when you think about it._

_You're thinking too hard._

_Well, why of all people would you ask _her _to train?_

_You're hospitalized, Superboy's watching the 'snow channel,' Kaldur's in Atlantis, and M'gann is too hot to beat up. By the way, where is M'gann? _

_Right here, Kid Awkward. _The new voice was M'gann.

_M'gann? How did you get on the link?_

_Hello, Megan! It's my link._

_Oh…. right._

Wally tuned out the sound of Robin laughing in his head, and opened the door.

Artemis was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling as if it held the meaning of life. She didn't notice the door open at first, so Wally took the opportunity to see what her room actually looked like. He was surprised not to find anything girly, like flowers. In fact, the room was quite the opposite; plain and mostly white, with nothing but a computer desk and a small shelf. And Artemis herself was… well, Wally had never seen the girl without a glare or snarl on her face, and the change was nice. Almost pretty. Then, of course, the girl looked up, and she looked completely outraged.

"What the heck are you doing, freak? How-"

"Easy, tiger. I just wondered if you wanted to train with me. Since, you know, there's no one else here."

Artemis's eyes widened for a moment before she regained composure. "Uh… sure? I mean, yeah, sure. If you really want to get your butt kicked."

"Great, see you there."

Wally sped off to the gym faster than Robin could invade his mind again to ask him what had happened. In the safe haven of the gym, he replayed the scene for Robin.

_Well, that was… boring._

_What else would it be?_

_Awkward. Embarrassing. I was sure she'd at least cuss at you. Well, at least I get to see her kick your butt._

_How do you know she will?_

Robin laughed in his slightly creepy way.

_Fair enough._

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, that was… boring. I'll make lots more in the next few days, and they'll be more interesting.<strong>


	2. Wally: First Impressions

**New chapter, everyone! I still don't own YJ, and I'm still taking requests. Actually, I'm begging for requests. If you've ever had an idea you wanted to suggest, speak up now!**

* * *

><p>Okay, so she <em>had<em> kicked his butt. So what? So what if the score stood at 26-0? So what if Robin had laughed about it all day? So what if, every time she knocked him over, he was secretly amazed?

Wally knew that he was in denial about her, exactly as Black Canary had said. He knew that his flirting with Canary, M'gann, and everyone else was just his way of coping. What he hadn't realized was just how far in over his head he was.

He didn't want to be enemies with her anymore. Sure, they weren't always fighting. They smiled, laughed, joked (at his expense), and usually gave the outward impression that they were nothing more than friends. But there was always tension beneath the surface, and one day it would break through and they would argue long into the night. Then they would go to bed angry and hurt and unable to remember what they had been fighting about in the first place.

He didn't want this. He never had. But it had been there from her first day on the team, when his stubbornness and her need to prove herself had created the awkward first impression that still loomed over them both. First impressions are the most important, a lesson that Wally was only beginning to learn. Perhaps if he had been less tired and embarrassed, or she had been less nervous, their relationship would be different now. He remembered their mission in Bialya, when their memories had been wiped and they had been given a second chance for a first impression. He had called her beautiful. This was something he couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried. Frankly, he wasn't trying.

Yes, first impressions were important.

_Find your own little spitfire. _Wally had deliberately misunderstood Kent Nelson's words. As Kent had not been able to finish his sentence, Wally had been fairly able to convince himself that he wouldn't have said Artemis's name. But now, just as he was no longer able to deny the existence of magic, he could not logically prove to himself that Kent had been talking about anyone else. _One who won't let you get away with nothin'. _That was Artemis, all right. But what could he do? His stubbornness had not diminished since he had met her, nor had hers. Wally would most likely deny thinking any of these things the next day, anyway.

And if he tried to ask her out, he would most certainly take an arrow through the heart, and Little Miss Spitfire would be the last one to care.


	3. Robin: Time to Kill

**Yeah, I know, really short chapter. At least I didn't leave this story to die, right?**

* * *

><p>Robin really, really hated being hospitalized. Although he had access to almost all the world's information through his modified cell phone, there was no one to patronize, no one to pester, no one to prank.<p>

Unless…

Quickly, Robin accessed the Junior Justice League mainframe, and hacked M'gann's television. With the press of a few buttons, he had rigged it to repeat the phrase "Hello, Megan!" over and over whenever the Martian turned it on.

Now, for the others…

With a few clicks, the boy wonder had changed Superboy's television from the snow channel to Animal Planet, which was currently having a special on monkeys. He changed Kaldur's desktop picture to that of a mermaid. He ordered the girliest teen magazines he could find under the name of Artemis Crock, and plastered the archer's picture all over Wally's Facebook page.

Nearly half an hour later, a simultaneous cry of "Robin!" echoed through the house.

Robin loved his job.


	4. Everyone: Pranking the Prankster

As the team leader, Kaldur had called the meeting. Well, it wasn't just because of his authority. He, like everyone else, had had enough of the Boy Wonder's pranks. All the members of the team (except Artemis and Wally, who refused to speak about the Facebook incident) had been complaining for hours while Robin sat in the hospital wing, probably cackling in his creepy way. No one had informed Robin about the meeting.

"This is crazy. If he keeps this up, he'll have pulled more pranks than me by next week." Wally was complaining to anyone who would listen, though no one was. They were all trying to talk over each other. "More pranks than _me_!" he repeated.

"You know I'd never agree with Wally, but he's actually right," said Artemis. "Well, somewhat. Robin has always been the prank master."

"Excuse me?" said the irritated speedster.

"The point is, we need to stop him. Prank him back. See how _he_ likes it."

The room was silent now, as the Junior Justice League thought about all the implications of this.

"How could we manage what you propose?" asked Kaldur. "Robin is a master of the art of pranks. He would spot any attempt we make. Not only does he know every trick in the book, he _wrote _the book."

"Wow, Kaldur," said M'gann. "You actually just made a joke."

The group stared at him in mock disbelief, and Kaldur shifted uncomfortably.

"I GOT IT!"

All heads turned to the corner of the room, where Superboy, who had been silent until now, was standing. And excited grin was on his face; it was the happiest anyone had ever seen him.

"We hit him where it hurts."

"And where would that be?" asked Kaldur.

"In the Zatanna."

* * *

><p>Robin was sitting in the kitchen eating lunch. It was the first meal he had had in weeks that didn't taste like hospital, so he shoveled it quickly into his mouth. Which caused him much more embarrassment when Zatanna walked in the door.<p>

"Zuzzzzznnnnuuuuu?" he said, then swallowed the lump of food in his mouth. "Uh… I mean, Zatanna? Um, what are you doing-"

Zatanna stepped forward and kissed him.

* * *

><p>M'gann stepped forward and kissed him. <em>This is really weird, <em>she thought to the rest of the team. _I know he thinks I'm Zatanna, but I'm still the one kissing him._

She felt Robin stiffen, and saw his eyes widen in shock. But after a moment he relaxed, letting it happen. _He must really like me, _thought M'gann. _I mean, Zatanna._

After a few moments, as planned, the real Zatanna walked in.

At first, the magician was completely shocked, as anyone would be, to see _herself _kissing Robin. _Have I traveled forward in time? _was her first thought. But then she saw the Junior Justice League peeking through the door and laughing silently, and she realized what was happening: they were finally getting payback.

"Very funny, M'gann," she said, smirking.

M'gann broke away from Robin, smiling widely.

Robin looked at the two Zatannas, trying to process what he was seeing. "But you… but I… You kissed me!" And then, "Not cool, man! Not cool!" In the blink of an eye, Robin was gone.

M'gann glanced at Zatanna. "He really likes you, you know."

"I know, right? It's almost unhealthy."

And sudden laughter burst from everyone in the room.


	5. Wally: Decisions, decisions

**Hello once more from the land of the overly stressed with homework! Yeah, school is mostly the reason why I've not been writing recently, but it's also largely because I'm a lazy b- …uh, anyway, I'm going to start using some of the suggestions I've gotten from reviews! You should probably know that I screen all the suggestions beforehand, so I'm only going to do three of the current suggestions. But I'm always open for more, so if you expand on some of your ideas I might reconsider. Anyway, this first one is a suggestion by FireZenzizenzizenzic (who also gets a reward for having the longest Author ID I've ever seen). This is in an AU from the other chapters. Enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: I'm going to have to start using AUs to contain all the different suggestions people have given me, so I'm going to call the universe all _my _stories are in the MesaVerse. I'll put MesaVerse or AU at the beginning of every chapter so you know.**

**ALSO IMPORTANT: I'm trying to do a co-op story with a friend of mine, so if you know of a way to write one other than posting it all on her account and saying I helped, please tell me.**

* * *

><p><em>Where…<em>

Wally did not complete the thought, mainly because a blinding pain was shooting through his brain, but also because he knew he could not answer the question. Besides, from what he could see, he was either blind or there was a bag over his head.

As his brain slowly started back up again, groggy and tired, the speedster was already going through a list of options. He knew he was bound to something; pain from his legs and wrists was beginning to register through the _other _pain in his head. He attempted to make a small sound, which was muffled by the bag; he then made a much larger sound, which only served to exhaust the small air supply he had left. If whoever had taken him captive wanted Wally alive, they were already failing, as the boy estimated he had about an hour of oxygen left.

Then the bag was ripped off, and Wally cried out as the light effectively blinded him.

As Wally's eyes adjusted, and the pain in hid head lessened, he quickly took in the room. It was a relatively dark, dungeon-like place, with bars on one of the walls. The floor was wet and moldy, and a rat scuttled in one of the corners. The room had no furnishings except the chair he was sitting in. Well, tied to.

Oh yes, and there was a tall man with a creepy metal mask standing right in front of him.

"Nice costume," said Wally. _Nice costume? That's all I got? He couldn't possibly have hit me _that_ hard._

"Nice costume? That's all you got?" laughed Sportsmaster harshly.

"Wait… you're Sportsmaster, aren't you?" asked Wally. "That's reassuring. What are you gonna do, throw baseballs at me until I talk? Baseball's boring enough anyway-"

Sportsmaster struck him across his face. It hurt. A lot. Wally cried out, nearly going unconscious from the pain. "I… won't… talk.," he said, grimacing from the effort. "Not even if… you… had my friends…. and they're not stupid."

The man laughed, long and cruel. Wally cocked his head and, mocking patience, waited for him to stop. When Sportsmaster saw he was having no effect on the boy, he stopped and leaned against the wall, arms crossed. "I do have to give that to you kids. None of you are stupid. But you _know _one of you will come. Not the leader, putting the group's safety first. Not the clone, following orders like the dumb brute he is. You know who will come."

He did know. _Dear god… _

"The one who acts so high-and-mighty, but would give the world for any of you. The one who wants so desperately to be a hero, and sometimes actually thinks she can."

The man reached towards his face, and slowly pulled off his mask.

"The one who kind of looks like me," he said mockingly.

"My god…" Wally whispered. The resemblance was too much to ignore. It couldn't be. But it was. "You… your _daughter_ is-"

"Me."

A small figure was in the hallway on the other side of the bars. It slowly opened the barred doorway, which apparently had not been locked, and stepped in. The bright light coming in from behind made it impossible to recognize, but as the door closed behind it, Wally knew beyond a doubt it was…

"Artemis. Why didn't you tell me?"

The archer smiled ruefully. "With the reception you gave me on my first day? Please."

Wally smiled. "You still remember that?"

"Enough," Sportsmaster said, stepping between the two. "You lovebirds will have plenty of time to talk. Or wait, maybe you won't." Suddenly, the man slammed Artemis against a wall, pulling out a concealed knife.

"NO!" shouted Wally, fighting against his bindings until they drew blood. Artemis did nothing but glare at her father with absolute hatred. "What do you want from me?"

The man barked a laugh. "You think I wanted you? Don't flatter yourself. You were never anything but the bait. This girl, on the other hand, has been the mole in the team for the whole time. She just never knew it."

Sportsmaster punched Wally in the gut, while still keeping his daughter pinned against the wall.

Artemis made a small noise, as if she had been punched as well. Wally winced, trying to get his breath back, and made a wheezing sound. When he had recovered, he grinned openly, looking at Artemis. "I've never seen you cry before," he said weakly.

"I'm not crying, you freak!" she yelled, voice wavering. "You freak," she repeated quietly.

"Aw, how cute," said Sportsmaster mockingly. "Makes me want to cry myself. Except now, he gets hit again. And again. And again. Every minute until you decide."

"Decide what?" asked Artemis as if she had already given up.

"To join me. Stand by my side, let me train you. Tell me all about your little friends, and I'll teach you things you've never known about fighting. Fighting for the right side. Oh, and did I mention that after five minutes, the boy dies?"

Artemis closed her eyes, turning away. "I… I can't-"

"Oh, but you will." Sportsmaster removed his arm from her neck, letting her free. "And you'll choose right."

"Don't do it, Artemis!" shouted Wally, wincing from the pain. "Wow, that sounded clichéd."

Artemis stood up straight, head high, determination in her eyes. This was the girl Wally knew. She would think of something. Though Wally knew that her life meant much more than his, he really, really did not want to die.

"I choose…"


End file.
